Mystery Cat
by Stargazer1
Summary: Ever woundered about that one cat you barely see? The one who's fur changees sometimes? Wonder why the other cats cant see himher? Read and find out!


  
  
Mystery Cat  
  
A/N: I dont own Cats! Dont sue! Please tell me what you think about this!!  
  
Where are I?  
What am I?  
Who am I?  
I can see nothing.  
I can feel but I cannot see.  
I hear too but what am I hearing?  
What am I smelling?  
And again where am I?   
I feel warm but why?  
I feel something under me but what?  
I know nothing on where I am or what I am.   
It is dark.  
I feel a cool breeze roll over me and next I feel I am drinking something.  
What am I doing?  
What am I tasting?  
So many questions why doesn't anyone answer??  
  
Weeks later I open my eyes. I look around. All I see is darkness. No one around me. Where was I?   
What was I? I heard someone say a name. Exotica. is that me? I guess it is. I look down to see   
something. Legs? Paws? What was I? I hear another one say something. Jellicle? What is a   
Jellicle? Am I a Jellicle? I guess I am. I look around I see someone next to me, could that be   
what made me come to this world?? I guess so. I smell the same smell I am used to, nothing   
different. I am curious. I guess its an instinct of mine. I feel darkness coming around me again.  
  
I am walking now. I have been called a kitten, I guess I am. I have been wondering around this   
strange place. I see other things like me but they don't pay attention to me. I see younger than   
me. The others just past me like I'm nothing. I see a walkway and I get curious and I walk about   
it. I get far away from my mother I guess she was ok with what I was doing. I keep walking and   
walking. I take many turns and curves. As I turn around to go back I don't know where I am.   
Where am I?? what's around me? Could someone hear me if I screamed? if they could what would   
they do? I'm just full of questions. I run through an alley way as it begins to rain. I am   
scared and I don't know what to do. I run and hide under a lid. I want my mommy. I want to be   
safe in her arms telling me it was alright. Why did I have to go away?? I'm scared. I feel water   
in my eyes that fall down to my paws. I smell as I sit in the alley way. I see a flash of light.   
I stay under the lip as the heavens cry down their heavenly tears. I start to feel darkness   
again. My eyes feel like falling down and I feel darkness and coldness approach.  
  
I look around. Where am I? What had happened? Why was I under a lid? To many questions to get   
answered. Just then I remember. The heavens cried their frustration the night before. I crawl   
out and I look around. Where am I?? I start down the street. I see things around. they are tall.   
Are the monsters?? Monsters that my mom told me about. I guess so. They step on my tail and   
stuff. I run down the street. I meow looking for my lost mom. Finally I am back where I was the   
day before. I run in and I see my mom with water coming from her eyes. I run over to her. She   
looked at me but doesn't notice me. She keeps crying. I snuggle up next to her and stays by her   
side.  
  
Weeks later I am out side in the backyard. I was laying under a bush as I heard a noise. The   
noise that the humans drove. Just then it hit me. They are leaving! I must hurry! I run and run.  
I try to go through the kitty door but I just hit my head. I keep pushing it and pushing it but   
I can not. I run over to the fence and I try to squeas through it. As I do I see the monsters   
machine drive off. I looked at the sign that was next to the house. I could read some and it   
said in big bold read letters SOLD. I meowed since I wanted my mom. They didn't even notice me   
missing, the monsters nor my mom knew. Was I invisible?? Was I?? I guess I was. I ran down the   
sidewalk. Cats nor pollicles noticed me. Why was it?? What was wrong with them?? The night   
before had been the Jellicle ball that I snuck off too. I hid in the shadows and sang with   
them. I stayed by Demeter since she was scared. She didn't even notice me. Why didn't anyone   
notice me??   
  
I walk down the street to the junkyard as they call it. She ran into he junkyard. She looked   
around. No one noticed her. why didn't they?? Why why?? So many questions. They it hit her. she   
ran from the junkyard to a small spot of land. She stop and looked at something. she knew why no   
body saw her. She noticed why they all ignored her. Why her mom didn't notice she wasn't there   
the day she came back. The night the heavens cried their frustration was the day I had died. No   
wonder Demeter didn't see me last night, or why my mom hadn't noticed me the past month. She had   
died. She looked at the grave marker. I wasn't even a year old. I was right next to my father   
who had died before my birth. No wonder I felt cold all the time even if I curled up with my   
mother. I sigh. I died to young, I let the curiosity get the best of my. They say cats have nine   
lives, sometimes a cat can use more that one life at a time, as for me I used all 9 of mine the   
night I died, the night the heavens cried their frustration. They were crying for me, they were   
crying since they knew I was gonna die so young and full of life. I finally see a ray of   
sunlight. I am being lifted up into the heavens, to see daddy. But I will never forget the day   
the heavens cried out their frustration. I would never forget... the day I died.  
The End. 


End file.
